Ellas tienen celos
by Harry Hale
Summary: Ellas estaban celosas de quien no debían.
1. Hombre

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

* * *

No es que ellas no confiaran en sus hombres, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días─ cuando no estaban en casa a su lado─ se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión─ pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas─ la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia─ o mejor─ que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y sus hombres eran apuestos.

Así que no estaba de más imaginarse las cosas que hacían cuando no tenían a sus mujeres con ellos.

**Jane.**

─ Será un buen día─ comentó Natasha y tomó asiento en la mesa… a un lado de _su_ Thor.

"_Mierda_"

─ Lo será─ asintió el Asgardiano al momento que le pasaba su vaso de cerveza.

─ Les dije que sería bueno organizar hoy almuerzo─ comenzó Tony, llamando la atención de los presentes, la mayoría rodó los ojos en plan "_lo planeaste tú_".

Se suponía que ese almuerzo era para que Jane pudiera conocer a los compañeros de su novio, pero, mientras ella charlaba con los demás, Thor solo se dedicaba─ a su parecer─ a atender a la hermosa mujer que respondía al nombre de Natasha.

Era lo suficientemente hermosa como para incomodarla.

─ Se llama pastel de cangrejo─ explicó la pelirroja─. Pruébalo.

Thor tomó el tenedor de Natasha y probó el dichoso pastel, después de hacer un sonido de satisfacción, Jane pudo notar que una de las comisuras de la boca de su hombre estaba manchada por el pastel. Para su desventura, Natasha también lo notó.

─ Tienes algo aquí─ con ayuda de una servilleta lo ayudó a limpiarse, Thor se quedó muy quieto, dejándose hacer.

"_Pero, ¿Qué carajos…?_" pensó, molesta y ¿celosa?, no, para nada.

─ Gracias Nat─ Thor le sonreía, radiante. Un momento… ¿_Nat_?

Agradeció que Clint solicitara la presencia de _Nat_ en ese momento, porque se le iba a olvidar que la tipa era una maestra asesina para decirle un par de cosas.

El resto del tiempo se dedicó a ignorar a Thor, enfocándose en las anécdotas graciosas que contaba Tony Stark.

* * *

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y saboreó la satisfacción del tremendo golpe.

Bien, no era una peleadora, pero le gustaba asistir a los entrenamientos cuando estaba de visita, no negaría que no solo miraba a su hombre durante estos, pero desde que llegaron al gimnasio─ ella se sentó en una de las gradas─, Natasha no se despegó de Thor.

Sabía que el dios no la golpeaba con mucha fuerza, pero tenía que reconocer que no era tan blando con ella, en especial con el último golpe, de alguna manera, la rusa había logrado enredar las piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Thor─ "_Que zorra_" pensó Foster ─, éste, en un intento de quitársela de encima, la cogió de un brazo y de una pierna y la lanzó con fuerza, el golpe resonó por todo el gimnasio. Natasha fue a dar a la pared, dejando una pequeña grieta.

Jane tuvo que controlarse para no soltar una carcajada cuando la escuchó quejarse.

El gusto no le duró mucho.

─ ¡Por Odín, Nat! ─Thor se apresuró a llegar a su lado─. Lo siento mucho.

Visión, Rhodes y Darcy─ a quien le estaban enseñando a boxear─ corrieron junto a ellos. Jane los imitó.

─ Carajo, te la has cargado─ soltó Darcy.

─ Será mejor llevarla al ala medica─ sugirió Visión─. Avisaré al Doctor Banner para que la revise.

─ El Cap. va a estar muy molesto─ advirtió Rhodes, mirando directamente a Thor.

Natasha trató de incorporarse.

─ Estoy bien─ cayó de nuevo hacia atrás y soltó una maldición en ruso.

Rhodey silbó.

─ No me sorprende que estés despierta, eres fuerte, pero fue un golpe duro─ añadió─. Visión tiene razón, que Bruce te revise.

─ Ayúdenla a levantarse─ urgió Darcy, mientras tomaba a Natasha de la mano, entonces Thor la apartó y cogió a la rusa en brazos.

─ A un lado─ ordenó y se alejó a zancadas.

Mientras se iban, Jane alcanzó a escuchar a Natasha reírse.

─ Vaya, grandote, esta vez si que no te mediste.

Foster solo pudo pensar como es que Thor no le dio lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente.

* * *

Thor no era el hombre más listo de la Tierra, probablemente de ningún lado, pero era _suyo_, y ninguna gracia le hacía ver esas sonrisitas que le lanzaba a su compañera de equipo, ¡delante de ella! Si eso era cuando estaba presente, no podía… sí que podía, pero no quería imaginárselo.

Estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres lo vieran con lujuria─ Darcy incluida, pero ella era inofensiva, era su mejor amiga desde luego y Thor la veía más como una hermana menor que como mujer─ pero su hombre no reconocía la lujuria en ningunos ojos que no fueran los suyos.

Ah, pero eso no quitaba lo _cerca_ y lo _cómodo_ que se la pasaba con Natasha Romanoff.

─ ¡Vamos Rhodes!, tomate otro.

─ No muchas gracias, creo que ya es suficiente─ Rhodey miró con desaprobación a Tony quien, aunque ya casi no podía sostenerse en pie, seguía bebiendo─. Sé cuándo parar.

─ Ah─ la mirada de Thor se mostró decepcionada durante un segundo, pero entonces Natasha entró en la habitación, con un vestido que se le antojó a Jane muy corto─. ¡Nat, ven a beber _conmigo_!

¡¿Cómo que con él?! Si la habitación estaba llena… "_Cálmate Jane, cálmate, solo es su amiga_" se dijo, pero la tipa con todo el gusto del mundo se acercó a él, dándole grandes tragos a la botella de Thor, igual que un _hombre_.

La siguiente hora consistió en que, si Thor probaba una bebida alcohólica recién descubierta, se la pasaba inmediatamente a Natasha para que la probara, aunque ella lo hubiese hecho antes, todo ese tiempo y Romanoff ni siquiera daba señas de que el alcohol le estuviera afectando, le recordaba a Darcy, quien bebía como loca al lado de Clint Barton. Natasha bebía igual, o peor que su mejor amiga.

¡Si ni siquiera Thor la invitó a beber primero!

Porque al señor del trueno no le gustaba que bebiera tanto, que en Asgard una mujer no se veía bien bebiendo como los guerreros, ah, pero, según ella veía, el dios parecía encantado con la visión de Romanoff bebiendo a la par suya.

Entonces, por casualidad, su mirada chocó con la visión de un Capitán Rogers no muy contento viendo a su mujer muy abrazada de Thor.

Sonrió.

Quizá había ganado un aliado.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la madrugada decidieron que la fiesta había terminado, Pepper, con ayuda de Rhodey, llevó a un muy ebrio Tony a su habitación, otros no mucho peor que él─ Darcy y Clint─ también se marcharon a sus respectivos aposentos. Jane no esperó al dios y se encaminó hasta la recamara que compartían, una vez ahí, se quitó el vestido, se puso el pijama más largo que encontró, y se metió en la cama, Thor, nada ebrio, la imitó.

Empezó a besar sus hombros, pero Jane se negó a darle entrada, el dios del trueno, se sorprendió.

─ ¿_Janie_?

Ah, ahora se acordaba de ella.

─ Jane, cielo, ¿Qué pasa?

─ Estoy cansada─ se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla─. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Natasha quiere abrazarte?, hace rato parecías muy contento con ella

Apretó las mantas cuando la risa grave del hombre le resonó en el oído.

─ ¿Estás celosa de Nat?

─ Para nada─ apretó los dientes─. No sé cómo podría estar celosa de esa mujer tan…─ como mujer, trató de encontrarle un defecto físico, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno lo suficientemente bueno, la rusa era muy guapa─. ¿Has visto su sonrisa?

─ Claro, es bastante bonita─ la picó Thor.

─ Me refería a que, si te fijas con cuidado, tiene los dientes de abajo un poco chuecos, quizá producto de que la golpearon en la boca tantas veces─ "_Espero que muy fuerte_"

─ Pues eh visto su boca muchas veces, y no me parece que los tenga nada chue…─ no pudo terminar porque Jane se le echó encima, golpeándolo en los brazos.

─ ¿Y tú que cojones tienes que estar mirando su boca?

Thor capturó sus brazos.

─ Eh, eh, solo estoy jugando─ soltó una de sus manos y le acarició la cara─. ¿De verdad estás celosa de Nat?

─ ¿Tienes que llamarla Nat? ─ su voz sonó molesta, pero estaba un poco sonrojada, avergonzada de ser descubierta.

Thor la miró con cariño.

─ Todos la llamamos así─ después la besó en la mejilla─. Te juro por mi madre que es mi amiga, nada más.

Jane se sintió más avergonzada todavía, Thor había llegado al extremo de jurárselo por su madre muerta.

─ Hace rato parecías muy contento de estar bebiendo con ella─ Thor la miró divertido, estaba perdiendo, así que trató de debatir con lo único que se le ocurrió─. Y dejas que se te acerque mucho…

─ ¿Sí? ─ Thor arrugó el entrecejo─, no me había dado cuenta.

Como Jane no le contestó, Thor siguió.

─ Mira, entre Nat─ Foster entrecerró los ojos en su dirección─, digo, Natasha y yo, solo existe una gran amistad, cuando estoy con ella es como si estuviera con el amigo Steve o con el amigo Banner… bueno, un poco más como con el amigo Barton, cuando entreno con ella, cuando me rio con ella, cuando bebo con ella, es como si lo hiciera con los demás.

La mirada de su novio era tan sincera que Jane se quiso abofetear, él solo la veía como un _amigo_ más. Thor veía a Natasha como a un _hombre_.

─ Además, como podría fijarme en ella si ya tengo a la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de Midgard.

─ Ella es una guerrera como tú.

─ Si, pero yo quiero a alguien que cure mis heridas con besos y no que me las haga con lo que tenga a la mano.

Jane lo besó.

─ Supongo que si puedes decirle Nat.

Thor soltó esa carcajada ruidosa tan propia de él.

Esa que Jane amaba.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando los celos ya no era más que un recuerdo vergonzoso, Thor se levantó de la mesa donde todos estaban desayunando/comiendo y dijo:

─ Eh decidido organizar un torneo…

─ ¿Quieres bajar la voz? ─ se quejó Tony, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, con gesto de dolor. La resaca estaba surtiendo efecto.

─ No, habla Thor─ la sonrisa de Pepper era maquiavélica.

─ Como guste Lady Stark─ Thor se dirigía a todas las chicas como Lady, a excepción de Darcy… y Natasha… "_No Jane, basta de celos_" ─. Como les decía, eh decidido organizar un torneo…

─ ¿Sobre qué? ─ quiso saber Clint, quien también tenía un poco de resaca.

─ Sobre quien levanta a _Mjölnir_.

Algo le dijo a Jane─ no la cara de cansancio de los demás, claro─ que ese era un torneo viejo entre ellos.

─ Por qué no─ cedió Bruce.

─ Fantástico─ Thor se echó a caminar hacia la sala─. ¿No vienes Nat?

Natasha se puso de pie con pesadez y Jane giró el cuello tan rápido que creyó que se lo fracturaría, Thor rápidamente se dio cuenta de su _error_ y se apresuró a corregirse.

─ Vamos, chicos, todos, Jane, tú también.

Nadie se dio cuenta, y Jane quiso reírse de la cara de espanto que tenía Thor.

Como no quererlo.

.

.

.

Y si Jane no hubiese estado tan pendiente─ de forma inconsciente─ de Natasha, quizá hubiese notado las miraditas que la Doctora Cho le enviaba al distraído Thor.

* * *

**¡Hola! nuevamente por aquí, este fanfic me dio micha risa. Me di cuenta que tenía muchos errores y lo corregí, además, a diferencia de los demás, este solo tenía una situación, así que le agregué otras dos. Espero que les guste la modificación.**

**Me encanta la idea de Jane celosa.**

**Espero leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


	2. Niña

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

No es que ellas no confiaran en _sus _hombres, no, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días-cuando no estaban con ellas en casa- se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión-pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas- la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia-o mejor- que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y _sus_ hombres eran hombres apuestos.

Así que estaba demás no imaginarse las cosas que _podían_ hacer cuando ellos no tenían a _sus_ mujeres al lado.

**Pepper**

Habían sido tantos años de decepciones y de buenos momentos que fortalecieron su relación, eran adultos, ella era adulta, por lo que los celos venían representando niñerías. Otra vez, _ella_ era adulta.

No le molestaba la presencia de mujeres en el equipo de Tony.

Le molestaba no formar parte.

Tony era así.

A la derecha, el trabajo, a la izquierda, lo personal, no le gustaba que se mezclaran, eso no quería decir que no la quisiera cerca de sus compañeros de equipo. Cerca pero no dentro.

Y para ella estaba bien.

Aunque esa barrera que Tony construyó comenzó a desmoronarse cuando Bruce apareció, llevándoselo a vivir con él a la Torre (12% suya) y para nada molestándose en _compartir,_ con alguien que no fuese _Pepper,_ pero daba igual, ella quería mucho a Bruce.

Bruce era, además de Rhodey y Happy, como un hermano para Tony.

Y Pepper le agradecía por quererlo _realmente_.

Al principio estuvo celosa de Natalie Rushman, al principio cuando todavía se debatía entre lo que realmente sentía por ese hombre tan excéntrico, si, le había dolido saber que se habían _involucrado_, pero no podía correrla de la empresa por un lio de _pantalones_, y cuando supo que era realmente Natasha Romanoff, agente encubierto cuya misión era Tony y que Tony no podía amar a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese Pepper misma (además de su madre muerta y _aquella_ mujer) todo se acomodó en su lugar y jamás volvió a sentir el picor de los celos al verlos cerca.

Natasha era intolerante a Tony.

Los celos eran tontos. Jamás sintió celos de todas las mujeres que pasaron por la cama de Tony, cuando se topaba con alguna, en lugar de sentirse incomoda, se sentía poderosa. No cualquiera le ponía la correa a Tony.

Pero Tony volvió de Sokovia con paquete.

Gemelos.

Eran chicos de no más de 19 años, hombre y mujer, con miradas vacías y desorientados.

Tony rompió la barrera casi definitivamente. Los llevó al Complejo, les dio una habitación a cada uno en el ala donde ellos vivían, les compró ropa y los acogió. El chico, Pietro, parecía más cauto, receloso, pero la chica, Wanda, lo seguía todo el tiempo, ella y Visión, la nueva creación-hijo de Tony que casi provoca que Pepper se infarte.

Tony pasaba el día-sino en el laboratorio- con ellos, poniéndolos al tanto de la moda estadounidense, comprándoles ropa costosa y diseñándoles algunos modelitos, porque eran especiales.

* * *

─ Usted debe _ser_ la _señora Stark─_ el chico hablaba con acento europeo muy marcado.

─ Soy Pepper─ se presentó, parada frente a ellos con las maletas a cada lado de ella, Happy se quedó quieto, inmóvil─. ¿Dónde está Tony?

─ ¿Es usted la _señora_ de _Stark?_ ─preguntó la niña, con el cabello castaño rojizo, que acabada de llegar y se aferraba al brazo de su hermano.

─ Es la prometida de Tony─ se apresuró a decir Happy.

─ Lo siento, pero Tony no me dijo nada sobre si tendríamos invitados…─ ambos estaban vestidos con ropa cómoda por lo que no pertenecían al servicio.

─ _Permita_ que lleve su equipaje─ el chico tomó las maletas.

─ No creo que sepas donde queda mi habitacion─ Pepper sonrió con dulzura pese al desconcierto.

─ _Claro_ que sabemos─ contestó Wanda, y Pietro, en menos de un segundo, estuvo de vuelta, sin las maletas.

─ Eso es todo, yo me largo─ Happy giró sobre sus talones y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

Antes de que Pepper pudiese decir algo, la voz de Tony inundó el salón.

─ ¡Pepper!, mi amor─ la abrazó con fuerza, pero no la besó. Se giró hacia los niños─. Veo que ya conoces a Pietro y a Wanda. Chicos, esta es mi señora.

─ Lo sabemos─ los gemelos asintieron.

─ Si, hace algunos segundos estábamos charlando. Pietro llevó mis maletas.

─ ¿Sí? ¡Qué bueno! ─ para sorpresa de Pepper, Tony rodeó los hombros de los chicos y los pegó a él, ¡a él!

¿Por qué era eso extraño? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que Tony repelía el contacto humano-a menos que fuese ella, Rhodes, Happy y Bruce- si alguna vez Tony tocaba a alguien, mantenía una ligera distancia. Tony controlaba cuanto podías tocarle.

Después de aquello, Tony no se separó de ella lo que quedaba del día. Y los chicos tampoco.

Después de eso, Pepper no pudo más que notar el acercamiento de Wanda hacia _su_ hombre.

* * *

─ Wanda, voy a salir, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio? ─ aunque Pepper sabía que rara vez los gemelos salían, siempre preguntaba por cortesía─. Si lo prefieres, puedo pedirle a Visión que te acompañe.

Visión de buena gana parecía aceptar, pero Wanda no lo notó.

─ _Eres_ muy amable _Pepper─_ había logrado que dejaran de llamarla _Señora Stark_, pero cuando decían su nombre, siempre remarcaban la _r_ al final─, _pero_ Tony dijo que me _llevaría_ a comprar ropa.

Pepper cuadró los hombros, ¿más ropa? La que tenía apenas cabía en el closet y Wanda jamás se la ponía dos veces. Pietro tampoco.

─ El Capitán Rogers y la Agente Romanoff los acompañarán también─ Visión notó su incomodidad.

─ Eso es _cierto._

Aunque eso tranquilizó un poco a Pepper, no podía dejar de pensar que Tony mimaba a los Maximoff demasiado, ya tendría unas palabras con él. Ignoró el pinchazo de celos que le producía imaginar a Tony escogiéndole una falda a Wanda.

* * *

Unas suaves notas llegaron a sus oídos en cuanto entró al ala, Pepper conocía esas notas.

Hacía meses que Tony no tocaba. No desde que Bruce se había ido.

Más fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar al estudio donde estaba el piano, quien estaba sentado al piano no era Tony. Sino Wanda.

Tocaba con delicadeza, con los ojos perdidos y dedos agiles, Tony estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero, bebiendo wiski, Visión leía un libro y Pietro estaba recargado ¡recargado! en el piano de la madre de Tony, ¡en el puto piano de la madre muerta de Tony!

─ ¿Cómo te fue, cielo? ─ Tony se puso de pie, la besó en la mejilla y le pasó su vaso.

Wanda dejó de tocar.

─ ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?

─ _Stark_ nos enseñó─ Wanda levantó la mirada hacia Pepper.

─ Aunque yo soy _mejor que_ ella─ rió Pietro.

─ ¿Tu les enseñaste? ─logró que su tono no sonase acusador.

─ Solo una vez. Son rápidos aprendiendo─ él titubeó al principio.

─ Pero es la canción de…

─ Si, si, cielo, lo sé, ahora, niños, Visión, sigan a sus padres a la sala, papá pedirá pizza.

Todos a excepción de Pietro notaron la incomodidad de Tony, quien sonreía con las comisuras apretadas.

─ Que no tenga _paprika,_ detesto la _paprika,_ me da _alergia─_ el tono de Wanda tenía un aire de diva que compitió olímpicamente con el de Tony cuando pedía los panqueques sin gluten.

Eso arrancó una sonrisa verdadera en el multimillonario y también un pinchazo de celos del corazón de Pepper.

* * *

─ ¿Dónde está Wanda? ─preguntó Tony, sentándose en la silla que presidia la mesa, mirando el asiento vacío al lado de Visión.

Él se sentaba a la cabeza, Pepper a su derecha, Visión a la izquierda, Pietro al lado de Pepper, y Wanda al lado de Visión.

─ Dice que le duele el estómago…

─ ¿Está enferma?

─ ¿Le pasa algo a Wanda?

─ ¿Mi hermana no se encuentra bien?

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie en segundos. Pepper los miró, pasmada.

─ No enferma…─ no terminó de hablar porque ellos echaron a andar hacia el cuarto de Wanda.

─ ¿Llamaste a un doctor?

─ ¿Revisó sus signos vitales?

─ Llevaré a mi hermana al ala medica en un segundo…

─ ¡Basta! ─ los tres se detuvieron, Tony con el teléfono en el oído, Visión con una pierna levantada y Pietro pasándose los dedos por el cabello─. ¡La única enfermedad que Wanda tiene es ser mujer!

Al comprender lo que Pepper quería decir, Visión y Pietro se mostraron avergonzados y Tony, que era Tony, no se escandalizó en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes, mujer?

─ ¡Porque no me dejaron!

Pepper se marchó a su cuarto y Iron Man la siguió en menos de un segundo.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ la arruga de preocupación apareció en su frente.

─ Ya no puedo, Tony, ya no.

─ ¿Con que ya no puedes? ─ se sentó y la rodeó con el brazo. Pepper se lo sacudió con brusquedad y Tony jadeó de sorpresa.

─ ¡Con tu actitud! ¡Con esos niños! ¡Con ella! ─ gritó en un susurro.

─ ¿_Ella_?

─ ¡Wanda!

─ ¿Wanda?, ¿Qué con ella?

─ Desde que llegaron no dejas de comportarte como si fuesen de cristal, como si ella fuera de cristal, vas de aquí para allá comprándoles de todo, ya tiene tanta ropa como jamás la tuvo, le pagas lecciones de guitarra y le enseñas a tocar esa canción que compusieron con Bruce, les diseñas trajes para que estén cómodos, los tocas con tanta facilidad, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿que corras a su habitación a arrullarla?

─ Inicias a hablando de ambos y terminas hablando de ella, ¿acaso estás celosa? ¿de Wanda? Por el amor de dios, es una niña, podría ser mi hija.

Pepper se enderezó… y Tony comenzó a reírse… y se cayó tan pronto vio la mirada de Pepper-

─ Tienes que contarme que está pasando, tienes que decirme si ya no me quieres contigo…

─ Virginia Potts, como puedes decir, no, no, como puedes pensar siquiera que podría yo, YO, sobrevivir sin ti, ¿qué parte de "_eres lo único que le da sentido a mi vida_" es la que no entendiste?

El labio inferior de Pepper comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

─ Ah no, no mi amor, no llores, si hay algo que deteste más que el gluten y la gomina en el cabello del _Capipaleta_ es verte llorar─ Pepper rió, llorosa─. Ven aquí.

Y lo abrazó.

─ Por culpa de MI compañía perdieron a sus padres, su edificio les cayó encima, estuvieron varios días bajo los escombros, crecieron con rabia hacia mí, destruimos su país, no tenían a donde ir, un orfanato no los aceptaría, son demasiado mayores para que uno los acogiera, y yo tengo tanto dinero, voy a morirme y ese dinero va a durar hasta que nuestros niños tengan niños y sus niños tengan niños… y Bruce me dejó también, entiendo que dejara a Nat, no la quería como quiere a esa Doctora Ross de la que me habló, ¿ves? Hasta recordé su nombre… el punto es que, si puedo ayudarlos, lo voy a hacer y tú no tienes porqué sentir celos de esa niñita.

Pepper sonrió en su hombro, extrañamente aliviada.

─ Estoy siendo caritativo, estoy ayudando como siempre quisiste que hiciera. Además, Wanda se siente atraía hacia Visión y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. A Pietro no le hace gracia.

─ ¿Visión?

Tony se carcajeó y Pepper se llenó de calma.

* * *

Quizá el problema era Banner, debía estar celosa de Banner, ellos lo habían dejado muchas veces y Tony jamás acogió a nadie para redimirse, pero Banner se iba y de pronto le nacía la humanidad. Sip, definitivamente la próxima vez que viera a Bruce, le patearía donde no le da el sol.

* * *

**Hola, gente bonita, aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, comenten, me encanta leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


	3. Cercanía

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

.

.

.

No es que ellas no confiaran en _sus_ hombres, no, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días-cuando no estaban con ellas en casa- se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión-pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas- la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia-o mejor- que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y _sus_ hombres eran hombres apuestos.

Así que estaba demás no imaginarse las cosas que podían hacer cuando ellos no tenían a _sus_ mujeres al lado.

**Laura.**

Casi le dio una embolia cuando la conoció.

Pelirroja, alta, cuerpo atlético, inteligente, cara perfecta, fuerte, rusa.

Clint se llenaba la boca hablando de ella. Pero él jamás mencionó que _Nat_ fuese así de guapa.

─ Clint habla mucho de ti─ le dijo, Laura se sorprendió de que hablara con ella sin Clint delante─. Clint jamás habla de nadie.

Laura sonrió.

─ ¿Sí? ─habló con suavidad─, ¿o es ese truco que los amigos aplican con la pareja de su amigo?

─ No somos ese tipo de amigos─ Natasha sonrió y a Laura le pareció más bonita que antes─. Me agradas Laura, tu nombre es perfecto para que sea seguido por _Barton_, no está de más aclarar que no se toleran daños.

Y a ella le quedó claro que, de dañar a Clint, la _matrioshka_ se le iría encima.

* * *

Y el tiempo pasó y la conoció, y le agradó. Lo único que jamás supo fue lo que realmente pasó en Budapest, preguntó a ambos las suficientes veces, y siempre contaban historias distintas.

─ Le patearon las bolas a Clint.

─ Matamos a un senador.

─ Casi matan a Clint delante de mí.

─ Nat caminó desnuda por la sexta avenida.

─ Clint se prostituyó.

Preguntó tantas veces que al final entendió que no pasó ninguna cosa de las que le contaron, entendió que pasó ese romance que duró poco, pero que significó demasiado, dejó de preguntar cuando entendió que jamás lo sabría. Entendió que Budapest era solo de ellos.

Y jamás se sintió celosa de Natasha como al principio.

Entonces después llegó Wanda.

* * *

Dios sabía lo agradecida que estaba con el hermano de aquella niña, lo agradecida que estaba con aquel muchacho que, con sus poderes, salvó a Clint y a un niño desconocido de una muerte segura. Gracias a ese joven, su bebé podría conocer a su padre.

Pero eso no quería decir que quisiera a Wanda _cerca_.

El chico sobrevivió de milagro, era un _alterado_, su cuerpo resistió lo suficiente como para que los médicos intervinieran y le salvaran la vida apenas. Y Clint no se _separó_ de Wanda hasta que Pietro despertó.

Su esposo parecía ligeramente _encariñado_ con ellos y él no quería a nadie que no fuese ella, los niños, Nat o sus compañeros de equipo.

─ Son Vengadores ahora.

Fueron las palabras de la pelirroja. Y ella estaba celosa.

Pero no del chico. Él le agradaba.

─ Le puse su nombre a nuestro hijo, quiero conocer al joven al que le debo tu vida─ Clint no parecía seguro, su voz sonaba indecisa al otro lado de la línea─. Puede que no le ofrezca los manjares con los que Stark los agasaja, pero te aseguro que va a amar mi estofado.

Todos los Vengadores amaban el estofado de la señora Barton.

─ Él aún no puede moverse mucho─ Laura rodó los ojos, hacia dos meses de la operación de Pietro, era un _superhumano_, claro que podía─. Y Wanda no quiere arriesgarse. Y si ella no quiere…

Laura le colgó, estaba harta de oír hablar de Wanda.

* * *

Clint volvió a casa por unos meses, estaba arreglando lo del retiro, se lo había prometido y Laura estaba aliviada, dejando de lado las misiones peligrosas, dejando de lado que se perdía la vida de sus hijos, dejando de lado el deber, la señora de Clint estaba aliviada de que ya no estaría _cerca_ de esa niñita. No había problema con Nat, ella los visitaba.

─ Te prometo que es mi último viaje, es para firmar los papeles, después de eso, seré suyo para siempre─ Clint le besó la mejilla.

─ ¿Seguro? ─preguntó dejándose abrazar.

─ Claro─ pero su flamante esposo rompió la magia cuando _la_ mencionó─. ¿Preparaste las verduras que te pedí? Wanda fue muy precisa, al parecer a Pietro le hacen mejor las recién cultivadas.

Laura se lo sacudió de encima.

─ Ya te dije que si las ultimas cien veces que preguntaste.

Clint parecía no darse cuenta.

* * *

Se preguntó si aquellos chicos sabían siquiera de ellos. Si sabrían que Clint le pertenecía a alguien.

Su pregunta fue respondida y la respuesta fue la que imaginó cuando se _la_ topó en el vestíbulo de su casa. SU casa.

─ ¿Quién es usted? ─ preguntó y supo quién era por el acento europeo muy marcado.

Lo cierto era que era bastante guapa, con el cabello castaño rojizo y la piel blanca, los ojos azules ligeramente brillantes. No podría tener más de veinte años.

─ ¿Wanda? ─otra voz con el mismo acento, pero más profundo, llamó a la chica, pero ella no desvió sus ojos de Laura.

Laura sin embargo sintió que su corazón latía de agradecimiento cuando el muchacho entró en su campo de visión.

Alto, con el cabello entre oscuro y platino, los mismos ojos azules y brillantes de la niña. Muy guapo.

─ Tu debes de ser Pietro.

El chico la miró, receloso.

─ ¿Quién es usted?

─ No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo─ Laura caminó hacia el chico con determinación y lo abrazó con verdadero afecto, pero de ese que sientes por un hijo─. Gracias por permitir que Clint volviera a casa.

Pietro estaba rígido.

─ ¿Quién es usted? ─preguntó Wanda y Laura pudo escuchar la amenaza en su voz.

Se fingió extrañada. Iba a disfrutar viendo la carita de muñeca destrozada que pondría Wanda cuando supiera quien era.

Pero Clint entró seguido de Cooper y Lila, robándose su momento.

─ Cielo, veo que ya se están conociendo─ tanto Laura como los gemelos lo miraron─. Laura, ellos son Wanda y Pietro, chicos, está mujer de aquí es mi esposa y madre de mis hijos─ hizo una seña a los niños─, estos son Lila y Cooper.

Wanda y Pietro no pudieron ocultar su desconcierto, pero Laura no captó ningún matiz de decepción en el semblante de Wanda. Más sin embargo su corazón latió de pura felicidad cuando vio la devoción de Clint al hablar de ellos.

Entonces Pietro y Wanda abrazaron a los niños como si los conocerían de años.

─ Falta que les presente al más pequeño.

Los gemelos se giraron, la joven cargando a Lila, recargando su peso en una pierna y el muchacho con el peso de Cooper en un brazo.

─ _¿Tres?_ ¿Tienes _tres_ hijos? ─la sorpresa era evidente en la cara de los gemelos.

─ Por supuesto, mi mujer insistió en ponerle tu nombre, Pietro─ el chico miró a Laura son una sonrisa enorme.

─ ¿De _verdad?_

─ Salvaste a mi esposo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Clint volvió con Nathaniel en brazos.

Pietro bajó con cuidado a Cooper y cargó a Nathaniel.

─ _Seré_ el _padrino─_ declaró.

─ Me _ofrecería_ como la _madrina, pero_ supongo que ese puesto ya es de Natasha─ Wanda no parecía molesta en lo absoluto.

─ Bien dicho.

Laura se encaminó a la cocina.

─ Clint no me dijo que vendrían, pero ya mismo preparo estofado.

─ Deja que te ayude, _señora Barton─_ Wanda siguió a Laura.

─ Llámame Laura.

Wanda sonrió.

_─Preparen_ suficiente, _Stark_ dijo algo _sobre_ ese estofado─ Pietro se sentó en el sofá, cargando a Nathaniel, rodeado de Cooper y Lila.

─ Es cierto, Tony ama tu estofado.

Y Laura estaba feliz.

* * *

Clint abrazó a su esposa y susurró en su oído tan quedamente que solo ella pudo oírlo.

─ Y tu que estabas celosa de Wanda. Creíste que no me había dado cuenta.

Laura le pegó un manotazo juguetón en el estómago.

Era Hawkeye después de todo.

* * *

Y quizá Laura ya no se sintiera celosa ni de Natasha ni de Wanda, pero, que tal si se enteraba de Barbara Morse mejor conocida como Pájaro Burlón, la primera señora Barton de Clint. Esa que era censura entre Nat y su esposo.

* * *

**Hola, otro capitulo más para ustedes, dejen sus comentarios y si tienen algo en mente diganmelooooo!**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? OK**

**Harry.**


	4. Rusa

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes no.

.

.

.

No es que ellas no confiaran en _sus _hombres, no, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días-cuando no estaban con ellas en casa- se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión-pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas- la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia-o mejor- que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y _sus_ hombres eran hombres apuestos.

Así que estaba demás no imaginarse las cosas que _podían_ hacer cuando ellos no tenían a _sus_ mujeres al lado.

**Betty.**

Ella sabía que las cosas jamás podrían ser como antes, que ya no podía esperar lo mismo, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo.

Porque estaba harta de mentirse a si misma, de fingir que el dolor no le apelmazaba el pecho tan fuerte.

Porque amaba a Bruce.

De buenas a primeras, cuando lo volvió a ver, notó que había cambiado. Ya no se paraba tan encorvado, tratando de pasar desapercibido, su mirada ya no era tan melancólica y sonreía con más facilidad.

De buenas a primeras se dio cuenta de que Bruce tenía una nueva familia, y esa familia la acogió de buena manera.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que su presencia no era grata para todos.

Al menos no para _ella_.

No para la rusa.

Betty siempre fue mala para los nombres, pero era mucha casualidad que recordara los nombres de todos menos el de ella.

Menos el de ¿Natalia? ¿Natalie?

Lo único que sabía era que la llamaban Nat.

Solo los varones. La _alterada_ nunca mencionaba su nombre.

De buenas a primeras no supo como reaccionar ante la presencia de esa mujer. Había algo en ella que se le antojaba frío, frígido, inhumano.

Se dio cuenta que se los había ganado-a los amigos de Bruce- cuando Tony Stark la declaró su _cuñada de la ciencia_. Tener de su lado a Tony era como ganarse la lotería. Y él se encargaba, precisamente, de ponerla al tanto-sin querer- de algunas cosas.

─ Me gusta que estés aquí, Bruce está más feliz.

Betty sonrió.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Claro, Brucie no parecía tan feliz desde su último flechazo─ él no pareció darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más, Betty se puso rígida─. Aquí entre nos, te prefiero más a ti que a _ella_. Tú no eres escalofriante.

─ ¿De quién hablas? ─fingió desinterés, le salió perfecto después de tanto mentirle a su padre sobre sus sentimientos hacia Banner.

─ De la rusa favorita de los Vengadores. Nat, pues.

─ Ella se ve… agradable─ rezó para que Tony no escuchara ese titubeo, pero era Anthony Stark, por dios.

─ No te cae bien─ declaró.

─ Eso no es cierto─ se apresuró Betty a decir─. Es solo que no eh hablado mucho con ella, siempre está rodeada por uno de ustedes.

─ ¿Uno de nosotros? ─Tony levantó una ceja, divertido.

─ ¡Un Vengador digo!

Betty enrojeció.

─ Ah, pero déjame decirte algo: haces muy bien─ ella arqueó una ceja, curiosa─. Nuestra querida arañita trató de inyectarle su veneno a Brucie, pero él no se dejó. Pregúntale a quien quieras, pero menos a Thor, él nunca se da cuenta de nada.

Betty intuyó que por algo Tony no quería que le preguntara al dios del trueno, y no precisamente porque él no notara cosas.

La sangre se le heló y sintió los celos corroerla.

Algo no le gustó en la Viuda Negra y estaba segura, después de lo que le dijo Tony, que era por eso.

Así que decidió investigar.

* * *

─Banner siempre se ha portado bien con todos nosotros─ fue la respuesta de Clint, quien limpiaba su arco sentado en el enorme y muy caro sofá de la sala de estar.

Betty le había preguntado por la relación de Banner con ellos, al no conformarse con esa respuesta, preguntó, indirectamente, si Banner tuvo atenciones especiales con alguno de ellos.

Clint entrecerró los ojos.

─ Banner es amable con todos. Con todos.

Más tarde descubrió que Clint Barton era el mejor amigo de Nata… ¿lia? ¿lie? ¿sha?

Daba igual, el tipo le arrancaría los ojos si La Viuda Negra se lo pedía.

Hizo una nota mental, mantenerse alejada de Clint Barton y sus certeras flechas.

* * *

El Capitán América contestaba a sus preguntas con naturalidad, sin saber las negras intenciones de Betty.

─ Banner es muy atento, aunque Tony lo absorbe demasiado, apenas deja algo para el resto.

Betty rió la broma del Capitán y el hombre patriótico sonrió.

─ ¿Dónde están ahora?

─ En el laboratorio. Tony quería probar el nuevo _veneno_ de Nat, y Bruce se ofreció a ayudarles─ la sonrisa de Betty se borró de golpe, gracias a Dios, el hombre miraba su libro de dibujo.

─ Veré si necesitan ayuda, ya sabes lo que dicen, tres cerebros trabajan mejor que dos─ eso no era del todo cierto, pero necesitaba una excusa para ir a ver a su hombre.

El Capitán la miró, sorprendido.

─ Me refiero a que están los tres abajo, Nat es muy inteligente, tal vez no como Tony o Bruce, pero sin duda más que la mayoría.

_"Pero no más lista que yo"._

Betty se obligó a sentarse.

Por alguna razón no quería que el Capitán Rogers supiera de su desagrado por aquella mujer al que él parecía admirar tanto.

* * *

Entonces decidió apuntar más alto.

Fue a por Thor.

El dios del Trueno estaba sentado comiendo Pop-tarts, Betty tomó asiento junto a él.

Tal como pensó, las respuestas volaron.

Y no fueron las que esperaba.

Entendió por qué Tony no quería que hablara con él.

─ Como le decía Lady Elizabeth, Nat estaba enamorada del amigo Banner, y el amigo Banner también estaba enamorado de ella.

La peor pesadilla de Betty se hacía realidad, Bruce enamorado de otra mujer. Tal vez la cara que puso no fue la mejor, porque Thor de inmediato se apresuró a añadir.

─ Pero Nat ya no siente nada por Banner, y él tampoco, de lo contrario usted no estaría aquí.

Eso fue un poco peor. Así que Thor hizo lo que creyó más conveniente.

Huyó.

* * *

No habló con Bruce el resto de la tarde, literalmente se escondió en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando escuchó a Bruce reír, su corazón no pudo evitar rebosar de alegría al escuchar ese sonido, quizá su risa era su cosa favorita de toda la vida. Pero se contrajo al mirar a la causante de ella.

La pelirroja cuyo nombre no recordaba del todo.

─ ¿Quién te dijo que las servilletas se doblaban así? ─el tono de Bruce era ligeramente juguetón.

─ Tony casi se puso a llorar la ultima vez que las doblé por la mitad.

─ Déjame ayudarte─ Bruce se las quitó y las dobló con rapidez.

─ Vaya fortachón, al parecer sabes muchas cosas además de ciencia─ Bruce se rió con más ganas y Natasha sonrió con calidez.

Estaba decidida a regresar a su habitación-si alguien le preguntaba, diría que estaba indispuesta- pero Clint apareció de las tinieblas, casi arrancándole un grito de susto.

─ Se lo que estás haciendo, Doctora Ross.

─ Puedes llamarme Betty─ contestó, recomponiéndose.

─ Se lo que estás haciendo, y no me parece justo para Banner.

─ No sé de qué…

─ Has estado preguntando por la relación de Nat y Bruce.

─ ¿Perdón?

─ Interrogaste a Steve, a mí, hasta a Thor. Parece que se te olvida que soy espía, y disculpa que te lo diga, pero ser el maestro de la mentira forma parte de ser un buen espía…

Y Clint Barton lo era. Betty sabía lo suficiente.

─ Puedes hablar con más claridad.

─ Lo único que voy a decir es esto: si Banner sintiera algo por Nat que no fuera más que amistad, tu no estarías aquí.

─ ¿A sí? ─Betty cuadró los hombros.

─ Sí, Tony te buscó porque Nat no podía hacer feliz a Banner, y él a ella tampoco─ los fríos ojos azules grisáceos de Barton eran francos─. ¿O acaso pensó que Banner, después de años, decidió que siempre si quería estar a tu lado?, simple y sencillamente, siempre se trató de ti.

Betty estaba tiesa, algo en el tono de Barton le decía que tomaba sus celos por alguna idiotez.

─ Si alguna vez ellos se quisieron, créeme cuando te digo que de eso solo queda la amistad, hazte un favor y deja de estar _celosa_ de ella─ Betty no dijo nada, así que él siguió─. Si prestaras atención, notarías que Natasha apunta más a lo patriótico.

Clint la rodeó para entrar al comedor, lo escuchó hablar con Bruce como si segundos atrás no hubiese tratado a su novia por una estúpida.

¿Cómo que Natasha apuntaba a lo patriótico?

¿Acaso ella estaba enamorada de…?

Sí que se había portado como una tonta.

* * *

Probablemente estaba bien sin saber de la existencia de Martina, la guapa mujer brasileña por la que Bruce se había sentido atraído en su estancia en aquel país del sur del continente.

* * *

**Hola, un nuevo capítulo aquí, dejen sus comentarios porque amo leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	5. Matrioshka

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes, pues no.

**Alexandrina Romanov: Hola Drina, me ha encantado que lo que escribo te guste, eres una de esas personas que me motiva seguir escribiendo porque me haces saber que no todo lo que escribo es psicodélico, hahaha, espero que este te guste también y espero leerte pronto. si tienes en mente una pareja, dímelo y veo que puedo hacer. Con cariño, Harry.**

**Paz (Guest): Gracias por tu review, espero que te sigan gustando, y también espero leerte de nuevo. Con cariño, Harry.**

.

.

.

No es que ellas no confiaran en _sus _hombres, no, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días-cuando no estaban con ellas en casa- se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión-pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas- la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia-o mejor- que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y _sus_ hombres eran hombres apuestos.

Así que estaba demás no imaginarse las cosas que _podían_ hacer cuando ellos no tenían a _sus_ mujeres al lado.

**May **

Ella siempre se sintió segura en cuanto a relaciones se trataba, era _endemoniadamente_ guapa, como mucha gente-por no decir la mayoría, porque ella era humilde- decía, muy bien, ya tenía sus años, estaba parida de un hijo, pero la vida siempre había sido generosa con ella, su cuerpo seguía siendo fresco, sus caderas no se ensancharon después de traer a su bebé al mundo, el pecho, hasta donde sabía, seguía en su lugar, sus piernas aún estaban torneadas y su cintura seguía siendo aquella que hacia voltear a más de uno, claro, bellamente adornada con pequeñas estrías demasiado pálidas como para notarse de lejos, estaba segura de que no había nacido aún la mujer que la hiciera sentirse insegura.

Después de Ben, May pensó que jamás amaría a otro hombre que no fuese su pequeño Peter, pero entonces lo conoció, fue en una de sus visitas al Complejo de Los Vengadores, se hizo la tonta y se perdió, era lo suficiente digna como para aceptar que no sabía donde estaba, entonces un borrón azul se paró delante de ella, y con amabilidad, la llevó hasta Peter. Desde ahí, aquel muchacho, unos años mayor que su hijo, no dejó de buscarla, sabía que el chico podía ser su hijo, y ella se lo planteó, Dios era testigo de las veces que rechazó a aquel muchacho alegando la diferencia de edad, pero el muy terco no daba señales de darse por vencido.

May no quería ceder, porque tampoco era indiferente al gemelo Maximoff, y sí, no iba a negarse a si misma que sí, sí que estaba celosa de la rusa esa.

Maximoff parecía contento con su compañía, la llamaba _matrioshka,_ como las muñecas rusas, y a May ninguna gracia le hacía el tono cariñoso que usaba cuando hablaba con ella.

Y la rusa no parecía molesta con las atenciones.

Claro, al parecer de May.

* * *

─ Este maldito vestido me tiene harta─ comentó Natasha, tirando con disimulo del vestido, estaban en una gala benéfica organizada por Tony, y May había sido invitada. Como madre del chico tenía trato especial.

Algunos como Tony y Scott Lang miraron sin disimulo las asentaderas generosas de la rusa, ganándose sendas miradas de desdén por parte de sus parejas, otros como Steve, Bruce y Thor miraron con más disimulo, los últimos dos ganándose un golpe disimulado de parte de Betty Ross y Jane Foster, el Capitán, por el contrario, se enfrentó a la pisada _ligera_ de parte de Clint.

─ Señores, voy a cambiarme, tengo otro vestido en el auto.

─ Los vehículos están lejos─ informó May, puede que la rusa no fuese santa de su devoción, pero no permitiría que se gastase caminando hasta allá.

─ Dime cual es y yo te lo _traigo matrioshka_ ─se ofreció Pietro muy contento.

Natasha se alejó con él y cuando volvieron, el muchacho volvió a ofrecerse, esta vez a acompañarla al vestidor.

─ Pietro, Wanda te está buscando─ dijo May, y Tony tapó sabiamente una carcajada con la copa de vino.

Nop, una cosa es que no aceptara sus sentimientos hacia el chico, pero otra muy diferente era que permitiera que acompañara a la rusa y la mirara con ropa de menos. No señor, ya conocía la fama de la… matrioshka esa.

* * *

May hablaba campantemente con Sam, era una simple espectadora en los entrenamientos, y el moreno ya había terminado el suyo, cuando notó la mirada nauseabunda que Pietro le dirigía a Falcon, sonrió en su fuero interno, pero el pinchazo de los celos mató su felicidad cuando, sin venir a cuento, la rusa, con la ropa pegada provocativamente por el sudor del entrenamiento, invitó a Pietro a practicar artes marciales. El muy… condenado, parecía feliz de la vida cuando lograba-no muy seguido- rodear con los brazos a Natasha.

Después de que su entrenamiento terminó, Pietro se acercó con Natasha subida a su espalda.

─ Ya puedo imaginar el por qué Wanda prefiere que Pietro la lleve en lugar del auto─ Natasha apretó ligeramente a Quicksilver─. A la cocina, _Fabio_.

─ Como guste y _ordene matrioshka_ de mi _corazón─_ Pietro le dirigió una mirada y, por mucho que los celos le corroyeran los huesos como un cáncer, May mantuvo una mirada impasible.

Humillada pero jamás derrotada.

* * *

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Pietro, sin saber ella sus verdaderas intenciones, le _confesó_ que empezaba a sentir algo por su rusa amiga.

─ Ya te lo digo yo, _preciosa, creo_ que mi _mejor_ apuesta es con Nat…

─ ¿Sí?, pues no veo que haces aquí, diciéndomelo─ May apretó con fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano.

─ _Quiero_ un consejo, tu que _eres_ una _mujer_ muy guapa, dime, ¿Qué puedo _hacer para_ que me acepte? ─May bebió otro trago del vaso, para recuperar la compostura, ¿Cómo es que era tan cínico? ─. _Recuerda_ que es _mi matrioshka_ de quien hablamos.

─ …

─Vamos, ayúdame con esto, ya que jamás me quisiste…

Y May no pudo contenerse.

─ Yo nunca dije eso─ fue un susurro, pero Pietro era un _alterado_, debió recordar eso.

─ ¿Cómo dices? ─su rostro pálido empezó a brillar con devoción.

─ Nada.

─ Ah no, _mira_ que no, si que dijiste algo─ parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

May se dijo que no era una cobarde.

─ Dije que yo nunca dije eso.

─ ¿Eso qué?

¿Enserio? ¿iba a obligarla a hablar?

No, ella lo haría porque quería, y porque no tenía miedo.

─ Yo nunca dije que no te quería. Dije que no podíamos estar juntos porque soy muy mayor para ti.

Pietro la miró, serio.

─ Y yo te dije que no me _importaba─se_ acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en los brazos femeninos, May no lo alejó esa vez─. ¿Ya te dije que estoy _enamorado _de ti?

Ella quería reírse, pero se resistió.

─ ¿Amarme? ¿a mí? Si hace unos minutos me dijiste que estabas enamorándote de tu _matrioshka─_ imitó su acentó con la última palabra, y Pietro sonrió.

─ Me van más las italianas.

─ Conque las italianas, debiste de querer a muchas italianas.

─ _Eres_ la _primera_ italiana que conozco─ se acercó a su oído─. La _primera mujer_ de la que me _enamoro._

May no se lo sacudió de encima cuando Pietro la besó.

─ La _matrioshka_ solo es mi amiga y me ha estado ayudando _para_ que la _mujer_ de mi vida me diga que sí.

Le dio un pellizco. Él se quejó.

─ Si sabes que te va a cobrar ¿verdad?

─ Ya lo hizo, tengo que _llevarla_ a donde _quiera por_ un mes. Es una pesadilla.

May lo besó otra vez. Le encantaba que se quejara de todos menos de ella y claro, menos de Peter.

─ Entonces…─ comenzó cuando la mujer le rodeó la cintura y puso su cabeza bajo la barbilla del sokoviano─, _¿siempre_ si vas a _dejar_ que _criemos_ juntos a _Peter?_, _¿dejarás_ que te _compre_ una casa y tengamos hijos?

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

─ _Tomaré_ eso como un sí─ la apretó más hacia él─. A Wanda le va a _encantar tener_ un _sobrino._

* * *

Tiempo después, May se dio cuenta de que a quien de verdad tenía que alejar de Pietro, era a la modista que diseñaba sus trajes nanotecnológicos, la muy cuzca siempre tomaba medidas de más. _Nadie_ supo como es que consiguió un ascenso, pero de que no volvió a tocar a _su_ hombre, no volvió a tocarlo. Ser la madre del heredero de Stark tenía sus ventajas, aunque claro, como ya se dijo antes, _nadie_ supo cómo.

* * *

**Hola personitas, aquí un nuevo capítulo, la verdad que me sorprendí de este emparejamiento pero ya lo manejé antes mi uno de mis fics (Sólo bastó desvanecerse y dejarse llevar). díganme que opinan, amo leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No?**


	6. Lealtad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. La historia sí.

**Roggers Evans: Hi! here is the chapter you said, i hope you like it.**

.

.

.

Natasha jamás fue una mujer celosa. Territorial sería la palabra adecuada. Había sido criada por el viejo régimen ruso, donde defender lo suyo era sí porque sí.

Quizá _él_ no era el primer hombre del que se enamoraba, porque sí, ya era una mujer adulta a sus 70 años (edad que el suero del super soldado en su cuerpo encubría bien) y a lo largo de su vida había tenido múltiples amores. Clint incluido.

Pero _él_ era otra cosa.

Steve era diferente.

Steve era la clase de hombre que te hacía sentir segura, y a Natasha nada le gustaba más que ese sentimiento en los tiempos que corrían.

Pero nada le gustaba la cercanía que su hombre había desarrollado con la extraña recién llegada de dios-sabe-donde.

Carol Danvers A.K.A Capitana Marvel.

_Ca__pitana._

Si hasta había tratado de acaparar a su compañeros/amigos/ familia. Ella había llegado primero y ellos eran suyos.

* * *

La tipeja había llegado buscando a Fury, (Nota mental: si descubrían como hacer que los que se desvanecieron volvieran a la vida, Natasha en persona se encargaría de arrancarle, una por una, las uñas a ese viejo idiota), y sus compañeros de equipo la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Quizá ese cabello rubio y esa actitud más suave que demostraba les estaba haciendo olvidar quien era ella. Natasha Romanoff era la Viuda Negra.

El tinte se fue y su cabellera roja como el fuego volvió, y con ella la actitud hostil y amenazante de siempre.

Y Steve no podía verlo.

* * *

Tony, que gracias a Dios estaba vivo, seguía siendo tan inteligente, hablando con la Capitana solo lo necesario delante de Natasha y rara vez tratando de entablar conversación con ella. Tony se dio cuenta de que la Capitana no era del agrado de su arañita.

Ronin, su Clint, también había percibido la molestia de Nat hacia Carol, dirigiéndose a ella con poca frecuencia, muy poca frecuencia.

Bruce estaba tan metido con cálculos del espacio que solo hablaba de eso con Danvers, sin dignarse a preguntar sobre cómo es que había conocido a Fury, tampoco es que a Natasha le importase ya Banner en _ese_ aspecto, pero estaba clara la postura del hombre. Aunque no la había amado como ella deseó en determinado momento, Bruce seguía prefiriéndola.

Thor… solo había bastado la _mirada glacial rusa_\- que era como llamaban los Vengadores varones a la mirada venenosa de Natasha- que Romanoff le dio cuando, en un momento de probar a la Capitana, Thor hizo llamar a Stormbreaker, el hacha esa con la que volvió victorioso al campo de batalla, y la extraña no se inmutó.

─ Me agrada─ había dicho, esbozando una sonrisa cansada, luego, cuando la miró, sonrió un poco más, pero Natasha solo le dio la _mirada_ y eso bastó para que el dios no se acercara a Danvers a menos que Natasha estuviera cerca para hacerle saber, indirectamente, que su lealtad estaba con ella.

Después de aquel episodio, Thor no trató de lucirse, le había quedado claro que, de haberlo intentado con Natasha, el resultado sería el mismo.

Si alguien sabia lo que era sufrir, esa era Romanoff, Carol Danvers les había contado como es que sus recuerdos se habían ido, pero que ahora los tenía de regreso.

Natasha quiso reírse, ¿ella hablaba de recuerdos borrados?, le parecía estúpido que sus amigos la miraran con compasión- menos Ronin, lo habría golpeado en la cara de haber sido así- quiso decirles que a ella le pasó lo mismo, y no una vez como a Danvers, sino tantas como quisieron esos infelices de la KGB, quiso recordarles que, cuando los recuerdos volvían, no eran precisamente de ella cayéndose por falta de equilibrio, quiso decirles que ella se caía porque su cuerpo ya no resistía después de las golpizas, quiso recordarles que, si ella se levantaba, no era porque no _quería_ rendirse, sino porque no _podía_.

Así que, cuando tenía algo bueno en su vida, de buenas a primeras siempre llegaba alguien para quitárselo, pero esta vez no sería así. Ella no iba a permitirlo.

La rusa marcaba su territorio sin darse cuenta y sin que aquella mujer lo notara también.

Pero no pudo ser del todo posible no decir nada con Steve, ay Steve, se portaba tan amable con ella, con _Carol_, tan comprensible, desde que ese caos se había desatado, el pobre parecía sumirse cada vez más en una tristeza, y Natasha no se había dado el lujo de apoyarlo.

Porque ¿Cómo apoyarlo cuando _su_ hombre solo miraba hacia el pasado? Un pasado donde no estaba incluida.

Así que estaba decidida a pelear por él, o, si no podía hacer más, dejarle ir. Dejarle ir al igual que a los demás. Entró a la sala de estar, donde Steve estaba sentado en un sofá, con la cara melancólica y ojerosa. Thor y Scott Lang estaban sentados en un sillón más allá, revisando _dios-sabe-que_ papeles, los tres hombres la miraron, pero ella solo miró a los últimos dos.

─Tengo algo que hablar con Steve, ¿creen que puedan darnos unos segundos? ─Lang y Thor inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, murmurando un "Claro Nat", Thor le apretó el hombro a Steve en señal de apoyo, y, cuando pasó por su lado, le sonrió y le apretó la mano, también apoyándola.

─ Quizá esto no funcione─ dijo, cuando estuvieron solos.

─No digas eso Nat, claro que va a funcionar, ya oíste a Tony, todo saldrá bien, tenemos a Carol ahora.

─ ¿_Carol_? ─no pudo soportarlo, ¿desde cuando él la llamaba _Carol_ y no Capitana? y se lo hizo saber─ ¿Desde cuándo _Carol_ y tú son tan cercanos?

Steve lo miró, sorprendido, iba a decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó.

─ No me refería a eso, estoy segura en que detendremos al Titán loco─ respiró hondo, preparándose─. Me refería a lo nuestro.

Steve se puso de pie de inmediato, pálido.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

Y Natasha se puso su _máscara de viuda_.

─ Ya me oíste. Desde el principio te dije que esto─ hizo una seña vacía, hablando de ellos─ no llegaría lejos…

─ Ah no, me vas a perdonar Natasha, pero las cosas no van a ser así, tienes esa mirada, esa mirada tan… fría que ponías antes─ se cruzó de brazos─. Y no te lo voy a permitir.

Natasha se rio, sarcástica.

─ ¿Y desde cuando _tú me permites_ algo a mí? ─Steve se dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró a corregirse.

─ Me refiero a que no voy a dejar que me alejes otra vez. Ya me he hecho a un lado en más de una ocasión, pero esta no será otra.

─ Quien diría que él Capitán América es egoísta.

─Llámalo egoísmo si quieres, pero eh comprendido que no está mal querer algo para ti de vez en cuando. Y créeme cuando te digo que eres lo único que quiero─ Rogers avanzó un paso y Natasha retrocedió otro─. Lo único que voy a querer siempre.

─ ¿Qué hay de Peggy? ─Steve la miró, boquiabierto─. ¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera viva?

─ Peggy ya fue, Nat, te seguiría eligiendo a ti.

Natasha trató de rebatir, llegando a donde quería desde el principio.

─ Bueno, háblame de _Carol_─ dijo su nombre con cierta irritación, y Steve parecía más sorprendido que nunca.

─ ¿Qué hay con _Carol_?

Entonces su rostro se iluminó con la comprensión y… comenzó a reírse, a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Natasha no soportó que se riera de ella y comenzó a marcharse, pero Steve la alcanzó tan pronto como se dio cuenta.

─Hey, Hey, mi amor─ Natasha se resistió a la palabra cariñosa─. Lo siento, pero me parece de lo más divertido que estés celosa de Carol─ Natasha lo miró mal─… La Capitana.

─ Pues has sido muy amable con ella─ Natasha levantó la barbilla, testaruda.

─ Alguien tiene que ser amable. Nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero los demás la tratan con gélida cortesía por ti─ Natasha se sonrojó, pero no dejó su posición─. Ah sí, no finjas que no lo sabes.

─ Me da igual, pero no me hace gracia que seas todo sonrisas y atenciones con ella cuando conmigo solo muestras ese rostro alargado manchado de tristeza─ lo tomó de la quijada─. Me lastima verte así.

─ Es el estrés de todo esto, nada más─ la abrazó y ella se dejó hacer─. Te juro que no siento mas que sumo respeto por la Capitana, además, alguien tiene que ser empático.

─Pobre de ti que no─ amenazó─. Déjale la empatía a Rocket.

Steve se rio.

─Entonces… esa idea tuya de dejarme…

─Supongo que no voy a dejarte… por ahora.

Estaba más que satisfecha al saberse ganadora. Esa mujer, por muy poderosa que fuese, no era rival para Natasha.

* * *

─Ni siquiera todo lo que pasó te ha quitado lo chismoso, Stark─ se quejó Thor, más no dejó de ver a Steve y a Natasha hablando en la pantalla de una de las cámaras de seguridad.

Tony se rio.

─ Querido, lo chismoso es innato en mí─ Thor negó con la cabeza.

─ Entonces hicimos bien en estar en el bando de Nat, ¿verdad?

─ Por supuesto. TeamNatasha, ¿te acuerdas? ─se metió Ronin.

─Si si, por supuesto─ contestó Thor rápidamente─. Mi lealtad ha estado siempre con Nat, pero a veces me asusta.

─ Asusta, pero es nuestra arañita y así la queremos─ dijo Tony. Ronin y Thor asintieron, de acuerdo con el hombre de metal.

─ ¿Es esta una reunión de la que no me avisaron? ─Banner entró en la habitación y se dio cuenta que algo estaban viendo en una de las cámaras─. ¿Qué están viendo?

─ ¡Nada! ─contestaron los tres hombres, poniéndose delante de la pantalla como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Banner los miró, sorprendido.

Tony, Ronin y Thor no querían lidiar con la incomodidad de Banner si se enteraba de la relación entre La Viuda y el Capitán, suficiente habían tenido con la suya propia.

* * *

**Hola, hasta aquí otra historia, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, saben que amo leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


	7. Facil

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

No es que ellas no confiaran en _sus _hombres, no, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días-cuando no estaban con ellas en casa- se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión-pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas- la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia-o mejor- que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y _sus_ hombres eran hombres apuestos.

Así que estaba demás no imaginarse las cosas que _podían_ hacer cuando ellos no tenían a _sus_ mujeres al lado.

**Wanda.**

Sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, ardiendo de rabia.

¿Quién se _creía_ ella para _acercársele_ así a _su_ hombre?

Es más, ¿Quién cojones se _creía_ para llegar a hospedarse así en la que ya consideraba su casa?

Claro, la mejor amiga de la novia de Thor.

Siempre que Thor volvía de Asgard para visitar a los Vengadores, iba primero a Nuevo México a por su mujer, la amable y tímida doctora Jane Foster, quien solía cargar con cierto paquete que a Wanda no le gustaba nada.

Darcy Lewis.

Darcy era una muchachita- algunos años mayor que ella-que disfrutaba aprendiendo de la ciencia y, para desagrado de Wanda, todo el mundo la adoraba-Natasha no la miraba feo-, Tony solía decir, bromeando, que Darcy era la hija que él y el doctor Banner habían tenido. Y la muchachita estaba encantada.

Al principio le pareció agradable, de sonrisa fácil y una lengua tan floja como la de Tony, pero la buena imagen que tenía de ella se desvaneció cuando Lewis conoció a Visión y Wanda la escuchó pensar sobre él.

"_Santa madre de las tuercas, este probablemente es lo mejor que Tony pudo haber creado… y muy guapo eso sí, sí señor"_

Tan pronto como la sokoviana supo que pensaba, lo agradable que le parecía Darcy se convirtió en molestia e irritación, la sonrisa fácil se le hizo más _fácil_ en otras cuestiones, llegando a pensar en ella como en una cualquiera, y esa lengua floja le empezó a parecer estúpida e imprudente.

Pero como era de esperarse, nadie se daba cuenta de su reciente aberración a la chica Lewis.

Mucho menos Visión.

* * *

Wanda estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero de la sala de estar, mirando una película en el enorme televisor, Visión, unos pocos centímetros más allá de ella, la imitaba, estaba tan contenta de estar a solas con él.

Claro, hasta que esa infernal chica hizo acto de presencia.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en esta maldita caja?! ─ Darcy apareció con una caja de cartón de tamaño considerable en las manos, Tony caminaba a su lado, con una taza de café como si nada.

─ Lo necesario para que aprendas a armar un mini cohete…

─ ¡Jamás dijiste que tendría que cargar la caja yo! ─ ¿es que tenía que gritar siempre que hablaba? ─. ¡Eres un abusivo!

─ Es para que hagas ejercicio─ Tony la miró, indignado─. Además, también le enseñé a Natasha a hacer un cohete, y cargó esa misma caja sin quejarse.

─ Noticia del día genio, Natasha es más fuerte que tu ─la mirada de desagrado de Tony no tenía precio.

─ Deje que le ayude, señorita Lewis─ ah Visión, ese era uno de los momentos donde Wanda deseaba que Visión no fuese tan caballeroso.

La palabra radiante no alcanzaba para describir la sonrisa de Darcy.

Y esa misma sonrisa fue la causante de que Wanda usara sus poderes para cargar con la caja antes de que Visión llegara hasta Darcy.

─ ¿Dónde necesitas la caja _Stark?_

Los tres la miraron, atónitos, por el tono brusco.

─ En el laboratorio de Bruce─ Wanda asintió y se puso de pie, con la caja siguiéndola en el aire.

Entró al laboratorio seguida de Darcy y Tony, dejó caer _suavemente_ la caja en el escritorio, cuando estaba por salir, Tony la cogió de la muñeca con disimulo.

─ Ya te vi, brujita─ Wanda mantuvo el semblante vacío.

─ ¿De qué hablas? Solo _quería_ que me _dejaran ver_ mi película en paz.

─ Si, tú.

Tony la dejó ir y Wanda se juró no ser tan obvia delante de Tony, jamás.

* * *

El alcohol no le gustaba como se supone que debería, además, su cuerpo lo eliminaba más rápido que un humano normal, así que embriagarse le costaba todavía más.

¿Qué pensaría la gente si viera a sus héroes favoritos bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana?

Uno podría pensar que Tony era el humano con mejor resistencia al alcohol del mundo, superando a Clint, Natasha y Steve no contaban puesto que tenían el suero del super soldado corriendo por sus venas, el doctor Banner no podía darse el lujo de beber tanto, Sam y Rhodey sabían cuando retirarse, Thor era un Dios y ella y su hermano un par de alterados cuyo organismo funcionaba distinto.

Quizá Darcy no era una Vengadora, pero sí que sabía beber, la doctora Foster trataba por todos los medios de quitarle la copa de la mano, pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir otra. Al final de la noche el vencedor fue Tony, puesto que Darcy perdió al quedarse dormida en uno de los sofás pequeños, en una posición nada apta para una dama.

Thor se había ofrecido a llevarla a su habitación, dado que no le gustaba nada las miradas que algunos hombres-Wanda se encargaría de mencionar delante de Pepper y Laura este episodio- le daban a la que consideraba una hermana, casi una hija. Pero Jane se negó, y le prohibió a todo el mundo-incluida Natasha, quien era totalmente capaz de cargar con el cuerpo de Darcy- llevarla a una cama.

─ Quería beber, pues que enfrente la resaca y el dolor de espalda al mismo tiempo para ver si así escarmienta un poco.

Steve se veía un poco reacio a obedecer, Visión también, Wanda sabía que muy pronto el Capitán o Visión se levantarían y llevarían a Darcy a su cuarto, Wanda estaba más que segura que sería Visión el que se pondría de pie primero.

Apretó los puños con rabia contenida, justamente esa borracha tendría que ponerse como una cuba para que _su_ hombre… maquina… _suyo_ al final de cuentas, la llevara a cuestas.

Gracias a dios su hermano percibió su molestia, como el buen gemelo que era, solo tuvo que conectar la mirada de Wanda con el sitio donde estaba sentado Visión mirando con pena el lugar donde Darcy dormía la mona.

Pietro dejó su trago encima de la barra y se encaminó hacia Darcy, Thor se dio cuenta y distrajo a Jane para que no impidiera que Pietro hiciera su buena obra del día, la cogió en brazos y se marchó a su velocidad usual, solo tardo un par de segundos en ir y venir. Visión y Steve lo miraron, sonrientes.

─ ¿Qué?, hoy me sentía benevolente─ Quicksilver fingió modestia, apuró su trago y Wanda lo besó en la mejilla.

Se juró que se encargaría de que May no supiera esto, así tuviese que dejar a su hijo sin padre.

* * *

─ ¡Con cuidado! ─el grito probablemente se escuchó por todo el Complejo.

En un patético intento de escaquearse de sus obligaciones, Darcy se había caído por las escaleras y el daño mas grande que se hizo fue… torcerse el tobillo.

─ Esto─ apuntó el tobillo magullado de Darcy─ es lo que pasa cuando tratas de saltarte tus obligaciones. Toma nota Peter, hijo.

El muchacho araña solo miró con una mueca de dolor el tobillo de Darcy. A Wanda le caía bien el muchacho de Stark, aparte de ser su sobrino político, ya que Pietro salía con la madre de Peter, él había sido quien encontró a Darcy y la llevó al ala médica.

─ Ya está─ Bruce apoyó con suavidad el tobillo de Darcy, ya vendado, en la camilla─. Los próximos tres días tienes que evitar caminar lo máximo posible…

─ Va a necesitar ayuda─ Wanda supo que no le iba a gustar lo que Stark diría en cuanto la miró─. Propongo a Visión, él no se va a negar, siempre está encantado de ayudar a los necesitados.

─ ¿Visión? ¿Cómo para qué? ─Bruce miró a Tony, confundido.

─ Para que sea su enfermero personal, para que la cargue hasta donde Darcy quiera─ si las miradas mataran, Wanda se habría asegurado de que Stark ya no fuese una molestia.

─ No creo que haga falta…

─ Es _verdad,_ ella puede _usar_ unas muletas─ Wanda apoyó rápidamente a Bruce─. _Iré_ a _buscar_ a Visión, _para_ que no puedan _aprovecharse_ de su buena voluntad.

Darcy la miró, con curiosidad, Wanda le regresó la mirada, solo que cargada de una creciente irritación. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, lo que no esperaba fue que la misma Darcy, ayudada por un par de muletas, la siguiera.

─Eh, Wanda─ la sokoviana no se detuvo─, espera, por favor.

─ ¿Necesitas algo? ─ella se detuvo por fin─. Puedo _pedirle_ a _Thor_ que te lleve de _regreso_ a Nuevo México, si lo deseas.

Darcy llegó hasta ella, se acomodó en las muletas, la miró y dijo:

─ No te caigo bien, no, no lo niegues, se que es así─ Wanda se cruzó de brazos─. Creo saber el por qué.

─ ¿A sí?

─ Sí─ Darcy sonrió─. Por Visión.

La castaña rojiza no dijo nada.

─ No te gusta que se me acerque, te entiendo, es muy guapo, sí, pero te aseguro que no tienes por qué estar celosa. No estoy interesada en Visión.

─ ¿No?

─ No, mira, yo tampoco estoy muy contenta de estar aquí, no te confundas, me siento muy bien, me gusta este lugar, pero es aquí, en Irlanda o en Nuevo México, en Irlanda no tengo trabajo y Nuevo México no es una opción ahora, así que esto es lo mejor para mí.

─ No se que tiene que _ver_ esto con Visión.

─ Que si estoy aquí es por mi seguridad, mira, se que puedes hacer eso de entrar a la mente de la gente y ver que piensa, pues hazlo, para que te convenzas.

Y Wanda lo hizo.

La cabeza de Darcy era un desastre, un montón de fragmentos al aire, pero Wanda pudo ver.

─ Ahora que lo sabes─ dijo Darcy, extendiendo la mano─, espero que podamos ser amigas. No se lo pido a Natasha porque ella parece mas cómoda entre hombres.

─ Supongo que es un comienzo─ Wanda le estrechó la mano.

* * *

Si Wanda no hubiese estado cavilando tanto entre aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes que vió en la mente de Darcy, pudo haberse dado cuenta que esa mujer, bueno, la IA de Tony, F.R.I.D.A.Y, tenía especiales atenciones con Visión.

* * *

**Hola, volví después de mucho, pero aquí está el último.**

**Ligeras aclaraciones:**

**Cuando Wanda dice que guardará el secreto a Pietro, _aunque tenga que matar al padre de su hijo_, se refiere a que, ya que Pietro sale con May, y en mi universo May y Tony son los padres de Peter, Wanda silenciará a Tony a como dé lugar.**

**Todos saben a quien me refiero con el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	8. Malvada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

**dai-cat23:** Muchas gracias por tu review, lo de May y Pietro surgió de un arranque de inspiración de esos que te golpean duro, bueno, aquí está un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. Harry.

**Rogerssevanss:** Se me hizo gracioso tu review en inglés, no pasa nada, un error lo comete cualquiera, gracias por halagar mi forma de escribir, ahí humildemente te digo que se hace lo que se puede jajaja, aquí está un nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo. Sé que nos leeremos. Creo. Harry.

**AAnonim77:** Te aseguro desde ya que habrás más capítulos, sobre lo otro, muchas gracias, me confundí y cuando vi tu review me dije: Lo escribiste al revés, pero da igual, un error lo comete cualquiera, de igual manera gracias. Nos leemos. Harry.

.

.

.

* * *

No es que ellas no confiaran en sus hombres, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días─ cuando no estaban en casa a su lado─ se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión─ pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas─ la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia─ o mejor─ que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y sus hombres eran apuestos.

Así que no estaba de más imaginarse las cosas que hacían cuando no tenían a sus mujeres con ellos.

**Darcy.**

Suspiró con fuerza para evitar soltar una sarta de groserías nada propias de la dama que se suponía que era. Pero no negaría que le gustaría tener un par de palabras con la pelirroja.

─ Voy a descifrar como lo haces─ amenazó Loki, Natasha arqueó una ceja.

─ Ya olvídalo, Loki, soy la mejor mintiendo.

─ Eso es verdad─ confirmó Clint.

─ Seguramente─ apoyó Tony.

Por lo que la chica Lewis tenía entendido, Natasha había logrado engañar a Loki─ algo casi imposible, según Thor─ al sacarle información durante la invasión Chitauri en Nueva York hacía unos años atrás.

Bien, a Darcy tampoco le gustaba que la vencieran, pero que Loki insistiera en el tema solo le confirmaba una cosa, una muy evidente─ por lo que ella pensaba─: Loki quería pasar tiempo con Natasha. Y la rusa disfrutaba ponerlo de mal humor.

Para nadie era un secreto que ellos tenían algo, solo deseaba que Loki demostrara más seguido que la quería.

─ Darcy─ la llamó Pepper─, acompáñame a la cocina, compré pastel en esa pastelería del centro.

─ ¿La orgánica? ─preguntó, poniéndose de pie y agradeciendo la distracción.

─ Ajá.

Mientras seguía a la mujer de Stark, no pasó por alto la mirada insistente de su hombre en Romanoff.

Maldita rusa.

* * *

─ Déjame entrar en tu mente─ Loki estiró su mano en dirección de la cabeza de Natasha, ésta la atrapó con la suya.

─ Yo creo que no.

El dios del engaño sonrió.

─ No me digas que ahí dentro─ picó la frente de la rusa con el dedo índice─, hay cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa.

Steve los miró, de inmediato.

─ Si leyeras lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza─ Natasha le apretó la mano─, te juro que jamás serías el mismo.

El resto de los que estaban en la sala─ Clint, Tony y Visión─ se estremecieron ante el tono lúgubre de la pelirroja. El mismo Loki no pudo evitar un temblor.

─ Ella hace que tu hermana Hela parezca dulce─ comentó Clint.

Loki solo asintió.

Y Darcy no podía dejar de mirar cómo es que aún estaban cogidos de la mano.

* * *

Cuando terminó de poner la mesa y tomó dirección hacia la cocina, se exasperó al notar que Loki y Natasha pasaron por la puerta muy sospechosos, la mirada en sus caras no presagiaba nada bueno, así que, por el bien colectivo, y no por los celos que le causaba ver a la mujer en cuestión cerca de su hombre para que quede claro, Darcy decidió dejar el bol con ensalada en la mesa y seguirlos.

Cuando es sábado por la tarde, no hay nada que hacer, estás aburrido, pero no quieres salir de casa ¿Qué haces?, para dos de las mentes más crueles que paseaban por el Complejo la respuesta era sencilla: Molestar a alguno de los demás desafortunados que ninguna culpa tenían.

La victima de esa ocasión fue el pobre Thor, que solo había pecado de quedarse dormido en el sofá. Solo.

Darcy, tras un muro, pudo ver como es que el dios de las travesuras y la espía rusa estaban inclinados, casi encima del durmiente Thor.

─ ¿Lo conseguiste? ─preguntó la mujer.

─ Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas? ─le dio algo que Darcy no alcanzó a ver. Ambos hablaban en susurros─. ¿Seguro que no se quita con agua?

─ Sí, si se quita, pero después de seis horas con abundante agua y mucho jabón─ su voz denotaba maldad, Loki soltó una risa pequeña y burlona.

─ Eres tan malvada que podrías ser la diosa del caos─ halagó el dios, Romanoff sonrió de lado.

Natasha terminó de hacer lo que quiera que hacía y después ambos se fueron. Darcy se acercó a ver a Thor y el pobre intento de aguantar la risa que hizo lo despertó. Su cara estaba pintarrajeada con rotulador negro, le habían dibujado unos anteojos, escribieron _#LoveJane_ en su mejilla derecha, además de otra cosa en ruso, seguramente una palabrota, en la mejilla izquierda y también un rayo en la frente estilo Harry Potter.

─ ¿Qué pasa Darcy? ─preguntó, aún atontado por el sueño.

─ La comida está lista─ contestó para no reírse.

Al igual que todos en la mesa, se echó a reír en cuanto Thor entró al comedor, pero paró en seco cuando notó la mirada que Laufeyson y Romanoff se dieron.

Ni burlarse a gusto de la gente dejaban.

* * *

─ ¿Quieres darte prisa? ─Loki entró a la habitación─. El jet despegará en poco tiempo.

─ No vamos a ir─ contestó, cortante, miró fijamente la televisión para evitar verlo vestido con ropa midgardiana "_que bien le sienta… no Darcy, se fuerte_".

─ ¿Disculpa? ─miró la bolsa de viaje de la chica, totalmente vacía─. Ni siquiera has empacado nada.

─ No vamos, ya te lo dije.

El dios le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

─ ¿De que hablas?, es la maldita fiesta de compromiso de Stark, eso que ayudaste a planear ¿recuerdas?

─ Ajá ─se metió un puño de palomitas en la boca─. ¿Quieres ver una película?, ya sabes, para ponernos a…

Lo besó en el cuello al tiempo que trataba de desabotonarle la camisa. Loki la paró.

─ Dime porqué no quieres ir.

Darcy trató de zafarse, pero él la pegó más a sí mismo.

─ ¿Y bien?

─ Ve tu si quieres, yo no, pero ve el lado bueno, no estaré para estorbarte y así podrás pasar toda la noche hablando con Natasha─ la sangre le hirvió cuando Loki curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona─. Anda, ríete.

─ Es gracioso que estés celosa de ella.

─ Si, bueno, no tan gracioso como que pases tomándola de la mano.

El dios del engaño dejó escapar una carcajada.

─ Darcy, Darcy─ la cogió de la cara y la besó solo como él la besaba─. No debes estar celosa jamás. Ninguna mujer podría igualarse a ti.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Por supuesto─ la apretó en un abrazo, para hablarle al oído─. Eres la única mujer que voy a querer siempre. Jamás me atrevería a dejarte, no otra vez.

Aunque Darcy casi no se acordaba de eso─ él se había encargado bastante bien─ sabía cómo se sentía el vacío en el pecho cuando no lo tenía con ella.

─ Natasha me cae bien, una de los pocos midgardianos que no son realmente estúpidos, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo del hombre que está con ella.

─ Steve me cae bien.

─ Solo por eso lo tolero. Eres la única razón que existe para que yo viva en este planeta y me adapte a sus costumbres─ le plantó un beso en la coronilla─. Muy bien, chica celosa, guardemos ese bonito vestido en tu maleta y vámonos.

Darcy le mordisqueó la oreja.

─ ¿Seguro que quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Loki soltó un gruñido.

─ Stark y su mujer no se van a morir porque lleguemos una hora tarde.

Arrojó a Darcy a la cama y puso pestillo a la puerta.

La castaña soltó una carcajada victoriosa.

Eso siempre funcionaba con Loki.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, mientras bebía vino en la fiesta de Pepper y estaba colgada del brazo de Loki, se dio cuenta de que no debió de estar celosa de Natasha, sino de esa mujer que era amiga de la futura novia, de su clase de spinning, la muy mustia no dejaba de mirar lo bien que se veía _su_ Loki con traje.

Para su desventura y la de su vestido caro, Darcy era muy torpe con los tacones, en especial con una copa de vino que derramaba, Lewis logró mostrarse muy avergonzada cuando chocaron y el vino le cayó encima a la mirona esa, claro, por _accidente_.

* * *

**Hola, en mi historia _Ellos tienen celos_ anuncié que retomaría esta historia y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Leeanla también, es la versión masculina de esta.**

**Sí, sé que dije que el de Wanda era el último capítulo de esta historia, pero la dejé abierta porque me dije que aún no era tiempo de darla por terminada, la única razón por la que subiré más capítulos es porque hay más parejas y en End Game se demuestra que hay más Vengadores, así que estén pendientes porque esto sigue.**

**Y si, también sé que pasó mucho desde la ultima vez que actualicé esta historia y lo siento mucho. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	9. Vodka

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

* * *

No es que ellas no confiaran en sus hombres, por dios no, ellas sabían que la mayoría de sus días─ cuando no estaban en casa a su lado─ se encontraban fuera del país en misiones que, aunque sencillas, siempre ponían en duda su regreso, y los días que no estaban de misión─ pero que tampoco estaban en casa, con ellas─ la pasaban juntos. Y por juntos quería decir todos.

Incluida las chicas.

Estaba claro que era una nueva era donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo con la misma eficiencia─ o mejor─ que los hombres. Y ellas no tenían ningún problema con eso. Pero eran mujeres y sus hombres eran apuestos.

Así que no estaba de más imaginarse las cosas que hacían cuando no tenían a sus mujeres con ellos.

**Hope. **

Se pegó una expresión amigable a la cara y sonrió con falsedad cuando Scott la miró, fingió que examinaba un mensaje inexistente en su teléfono celular, pero optó mejor por guardarlo, sabía que, de lo contrario, se lo tiraría a la cara a la pelirroja esa.

—De nuevo —dijo Scott, poniéndose de pie, Natasha levantó una ceja en su dirección.

—Ya te di una paliza.

—Te estaba dando ventaja— Scott se puso en posición—, pero no más, _rojita._

Hope arqueó una ceja, ¿desde cuando la llamaba de esa manera?

—Como quieras, _pequeñín—_ contestó la mujer, imitándolo.

_"¿Pequeñín?"_

Hope tuvo que sentarse y clavarse las uñas en las piernas al ver como Scott rodeaba con los brazos a aquella mujer, ella le clavó el pálido codo en el estomago con fuerza, su esposo jadeó y después la mujer enredó ambas piernas alrededor de su cuello, lo derribó y Scott comenzó a golpearla repetidamente en la pierna para que lo soltara, Wasp aspiró con fuerza cuando Natasha lo soltó y la mano de Lang seguía tocándola.

Mas allá y cruzado de brazos, Steve Rogers sonreía con orgullo a la espía, Falcon lo secundaba.

—Me estabas dando ventada ¿eh? —se burló la pelirroja.

Scott jadeó.

—De nuevo.

—Como gustes, pero besarás la lona… otra vez.

Hope se levantó de las gradas y salió del gimnasio lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pies, por un segundo se sintió tentada de quitarle a Scott de las _garras_ y darle una pequeña lección, claro que desechó aquella idea tan rápido como la formuló.

La rusa esa la molería a palos antes que tuviera la oportunidad de meter las manos.

* * *

Hope bufó y se llevó el tenedor cargado de ensalada a la boca solo para mantenerla ocupada y no decir nada, pero Dios era testigo de lo mucho que deseaba que Natasha Romanoff se ahogara con el trozo de carne que masticaba en ese momento, a ver si así dejaba de sonreírle a su esposo de una vez por todas.

La fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho de Peter, el hijo de Tony y mejor amigo de Cassie, era el escenario de aquellos acontecimientos, Hope y su familia llegaron desde antes porque Cassie─ con quince años ahora─ había insistido en cocinarle algo especial, y desde que pusieron un pie en la casa del padre del castaño, su esposo se dedicó a brindarle toda su atención─ a su parecer─ a la rusa.

—¿De verdad hablas latín? —Scott formuló su _milésima_ pregunta.

—Sí, Scott, por increíble que te parezca, hablo latín.

—¿Pero que esa no es una lengua muerta?

—Díselo a la KGB.

Scott soltó una carcajada y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, quien sonreía con diversión, lo que más le molestó de aquello fue que ella no parecía repeler su contacto ni mucho menos guardar distancia con él como lo hacía con los demás.

¿Acaso podía ser peor?

Claro que sí, parecía que el universo estaba en su contra porque Cassie apareció junto a Peter.

—¿Cómo está el shashlik? —preguntó, ansiosamente.

—Bastante bien, la verdad— aceptó Natasha, masticando la carne—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar comida rusa?

—Papá me costea clases culinarias en San Francisco— contestó la niña, sonriéndole radiantemente—, además, fue él quien me pidió que hiciera estas para ti.

Hope se atragantó, Scott se giró hacia ella, le pasó un vaso con agua y después volvió su atención hacia la rusa y su hija.

—El Cap. dijo que te gustan mucho, y mi nena hermosa es bastante buena cocinando.

La rusa le sonrió a Cassie con una dulzura que Hope nunca había visto en ella, Scott parecía encantado con eso.

El tenedor cargado de ensalada desapareció de nuevo en su boca y masticó bruscamente.

Como detestaba a Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

—¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? —preguntó Scott con evidente interés.

—Bastante bien— contestó Steve, dejando de lado su cuaderno de dibujos para prestarle atención a los demás en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué sentiste al estar de vuelta en tu madre patria? —preguntó su esposo a la rusa, quien no despegaba los ojos del rubio cabello de Thor mientras pasaba sus dedos entre este.

—Frío, un decente y rico frío— respondió, el dios de trueno soltó una carcajada a la que Lang no tardó en unirse. Hope se preguntó donde estaba lo gracioso de aquella respuesta.

—¿Trajeron obsequios?

—Nat apenas y me dejó entrar a la casa de su papá— Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Yo quería una matrioshka— se quejó Lang, con un puchero infantil que, en su molestia, Hope no pudo disfrutar como debía.

—Yo ya tengo una— dijo Pietro, entrando con su pequeña hija de cinco años en brazos. Steve levantó una ceja en su dirección.

—Ya te compraré una, amor— le dijo Hope, apretándole la pierna con cariño. Scott bufó.

—No, Hope, yo quería una matrioshka traída desde Rusia.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que haría traer personalmente una para él, pero cerró la boca cuando notó la sonrisita que le dio Natasha a su esposo.

Maldita rusa.

* * *

—¿Será suficiente con esto? —preguntó Hope, empujando el carrito.

—Yo creo que sí— contestó Scott—, Cassie ya tiene otras cosas más en casa para que prepare la comida.

Hope asintió.

—Pues vámonos ya.

Le cedió el carrito a Scott, quien lo empujó a través del pasillo, estaban por llegar a la caja cuando él se detuvo abruptamente, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó.

—No— los dejó a ella y al carrito y se perdió entre los pasillos, la preocupación comenzó a trepar por su cuerpo, entonces él volvió un par de minutos después con una botella de vodka en las manos —. Ahora sí— le sonrió y acomodó la botella cuidadosamente entre las compras—, ¿crees que este esté bien? ¿crees que le guste a Nat?

Hope resopló, el enojo y los ¿celos?, sí, cómo no, reemplazaron a la preocupación.

—No puedo creerlo, Scott Lang.

Scott la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Hice algo malo, amor?

—No me digas _amor—_ espetó, encaminándose a la salida, Scott tomó el carrito y la siguió de inmediato.

—¿Hope?

—No puedo creer que te preocupe si una estúpida botella será del agrado de esa… esa mujer.

—¿Hope? —repitió.

—¡¿Hope?! ¡¿solo dirás Hope?! —estalló.

—¿Acaso estás celosa, mi vida?

—¡¿Celosa yo?! ¡¿de esa mujer?! —algunas personas se giraron para mirarlos cuando Scott se carcajeó, las mejillas de Wasp se encendieron y finalmente salió de la tienda, no permitiría que se burlara de ella.

Scott paró en seco cuando la vio irse, tomó el carrito y la siguió, ambos se detuvieron cuando las sirenas de la tienda se dispararon.

—A ver, Hope, no sé de qué hablas, pero yo no…

—¡Deténganse ahora! —ladró uno de los dos guardias de seguridad de la tienda.

—Carajo— maldijeron al unísono.

—Si no piensa pagar eso, acompáñenos ahora mismo…

—Espere oficial— lo interrumpió Ant-Man—, debo hablar con mi esposa— apuntó a Hope—, está molesta conmigo porque está celosa de una mujer que no se iguala a ella ni aunque quisiera.

Hope abrió la boca para mandarlo callar, Scott no la dejó hablar.

—Escúchame bien Hope van Dyne Lang, Natasha puede ser hermosa, pero jamás tanto como lo son tú y mi hija— las mejillas de Hope se incendiaron cuando algunas personas se acercaron para mirar que pasaba—. Que me escuchen todos— gritó a la multitud—, ¡mi esposa es la mujer más hermosa de todas y la amo como jamás eh amado a nadie!

—Para ya— ordenó Hope, avergonzada.

—No hasta que me digas que ya no estás molesta conmigo— volvió a apuntarla—, porque te aseguro, amor mío, que no voy a parar de gritar hasta que me creas.

Como Hope no dijo nada, Scott se preparó para gritar, entonces Wasp se abalanzó hacia él y le tapó la boca con la mano.

—¡Bien, sí! ¡te creo!

Scott la tomó de la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un beso, las personas a su alrededor aplaudieron, los mismos guardias se unieron a ellos.

—Muy bien— Scott miró a los de seguridad—, ahora que mi mujer ya no está molesta, debo regresar a pagar todo esto para que mi hija haga una cena fantástica y podamos pasar el rato con nuestros amigos.

Tomó el carrito y volvió a la tienda, Hope decidió que lo esperaría en la camioneta, aunque el detalle se le pareció lindo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada.

—¿Ves lo que hizo ese hombre? —regañaba una mujer a su marido, ambos parecían rondar los cuarenta—, él es capaz de humillarse y sobajarse con tal que su esposa lo perdone, pero ya parece que tu harías algo así.

Hope sonrió, esa noche, mientras disfrutaban de la cena, Scott no se apartó de lado en ningún momento.

Cuando fue la hora del postre, Hope ya adoraba a la rusa.

* * *

**¿Alguien más notó, en el tour de promoción de EndGame, lo bien que se llevan Paul Rudd y Scarlett Johansson? ¡Yo también! **

**Les digo desde ya que el próximo y ultimo capítulo de esta historia será el de Nakia, de Black Panther. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
